Dark feathers
by Smilesforfree
Summary: ¿Por qué se sentía ese vació imposible de llenar? ¿Por qué resultaba tan persistente la soledad? a pesar de saber que no estas completamente sola. One Shot.


Los personajes de naruto no me perteneces son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia, solo por ocio.

* * *

"No te sientas sola, cuando estés triste, yo tomare tu mano,

Te hare sonreír, soplaré un susurro,

Soplaré tu pelo, soplare mi felicidad,

Soplaré mi compañía,

Y si es necesario te soplaré el cielo entero..."

La noche había caído finalmente y con ella sus temores nocturnos se hacían presentes, atormentándola. La brisa corría fresca en el desolado cementerio, aun así la noche era cálida, típica de verano pero no podía evitar temblar levemente cada vez que los espasmos producidos por el llanto la sacudían. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida sobre la fría lapida de piedra de su madre, a su alrededor solo reinaba la oscuridad, el miedo le helaba la sangre. Cerro los ojos fuertemente imaginándose un lugar lejos de ahí, lejos de las lapidas, las extrañas sombras y el tenebroso sonido del viento sobre los árboles. Solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien viniera por ella, quizá tendría que pasar la noche allí. Con las manos temblorosas palpo el suelo para luego acostarse en él y frotarse los brazos tratando de darse calor, quizá no hubiese sido mala idea haber traído un saquito.

No estaba completamente sola, lo sabía… nadie está absolutamente solo. Lo supo al sentir el calor abrazándola por la espalda. Entonces ¿Por qué ella se sentía así? Quizá nadie estuviera a su lado, al menos no físicamente, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba sola.

Había escuchado su voz, murmurando palabras de aliento o consejos sobre su oído, casi imperceptible pero con un efecto realmente tranquilizador. Sabía que la seguía a cada paso, como su propia sombra y que no la abandonaría en ninguno momento. También sabía que cada vez que tropezaba él la ayudaba a levantarse, que cada vez que lloraba él ayudaba a secar sus lágrimas, cuando sus miedos la atormentaban él la consolaba y mientras dormía él velaba por sus sueños.

Él custodiaba su seguridad, de noche y de día, cuidándola, protegiéndola, sin descanso... Estaba para ella en todo momento a cada hora del día, llenando su soledad y tenía la certeza de que nunca la abandonaría. Daba gracias a Dios por tan gloriosa compañía, daba gracias de Tener la dicha de que fuese él y no otro, de que fuese suyo propio, de ella sola, que nadie podría quitarle, que estaría junto a ella tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Su vida cobraba algo de sentido si estaba junto a él, de repente ya no era tan monótona y vacía.

Las saladas lágrimas seguían jugando una carrera alrededor de sus mejillas, cayendo a toda velocidad desde sus blanquecinos ojos que no expresaban más que pureza, no quería seguir viviendo así, deseaba morir y abandonar esta tierra en la que tanto dolor había sufrido. La brisa acaricio su cabello, la brisa seco sus lágrimas. Mas sabía que no se trataba tan solo de la brisa, ella lo había visto, había sido en una ocasión, tan solo una pero bastaba para no olvidarlo y guardarlo por siempre en su memoria.

[Había sucedido en este mismo lugar en el que ahora se encontraba acostada, en el entierro de su propia madre, no tenía más de seis años. La lluvia y el cielo gris estaban a tono con su horrible vestido negro y él sentimiento reinante de tristeza mesclado con lágrimas. La gente se acercaba a ella para darle el "pésame", poco entendía en ese momento, cuando solo era una niña y esperaba que de un momento a otro su madre se levantara del profundo sueño y jugara con ella como solían hacerlo. Todo se encontraba adornado por flores, algunas artificiales, otras coloridas y esplendorosas, pero sabía que a su madre no le habrían gustado ya que estás habían sido arrancadas de la tierra donde se suponía que deberían estar y no tardarían en marchitarse y ponerse feas. Seguro que en cuanto su madre despertara y recuperara un poco su color y temperatura normal, se pondría furiosa no solo por las flores, sino también porque odiaba el color negro y mucho más ver a la gente llorar. Su padre también lloraba, nunca lo había visto así, no recordaba haberlo visto llorar, quería regañarlo pero solo opto por separarse del fuerte agarre que este mantenía sobre su manito.

Un hombre extraño vestido con una túnica negra, leía el contenido de un libro sobre su mano, poco entendía, poco se parecía el contenido de ese libro a los bellos cuentos que solía contarle su madre. Luego unos cuantos hombres depositaron la "cama" en la que ahora descansaba su madre sobre un hueco en la tierra frente a ella. Las lágrimas no se desprendieron de sus ojos hasta que uno de los hombres cerró la puerta que la separaba de su madre, ¿Por qué la encerraban? Así no lograría salir cuando despertara, intento alejarse de su padre y abrir la compuerta que la separaba de su mami. Pero este la detenía, impidiendo que cumpliera su objetivo, en ese momento lo odió, ¿Cómo le hacía eso a su madre? ¿Acaso no la quería? Lloro con más intensidad cuando la camita que había ocupado su madre desapareció en el profundo pozo oscuro, más aun, cuando los hombres que la habían arrojado se ocuparon de cubrirla de tierra. La lluvia no ceso, sino que comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, la gente se fue retirando no sin antes depositar una flor sobre la porción de tierra irregular que los hombres se habían encargado de llenar. Su padre coloco una mano sobre su hombro y no se retiró de su lado en ningún momento.

Luego comprendió que la "cama" no era otra cosa que un cajón, que el agujero donde descansaba su madre era una tumba y que nunca más volvería a verla, nunca más volvería a jugar con ella, ella no volvería a espantar sus miedos, ni a leerle los cuentos que le gustaban, no le cocinaría las galletas que le gustaban o lo más importante no volvería a abrazarla o a decirle cuanto la amaba.

Su padre se entraba conversando con alguien a quien nunca había visto, pero ella no podía moverse de su lugar, sus pies se habían clavado en la tierra y solo podía observar la tierra donde estaba su madre mientas sollozaba sonoramente. Giro unos segundos para asegurarse de que su padre no estaba demasiado lejos de allí y al volverla se encontró con un joven sentado sobre el barro que segundos antes estaba observando, este solo portaba unos pantalones oscuros. Llevaba el torso desnudo dejando a la vista su pálida piel y su bien labrado cuerpo, los pies descalzos hundidos en el barro, su cabello oscuro a juego con sus ojos, se encontraba desprolijo y era portador de una belleza sin igual. Camino a paso lento pero firme, con las manos en la cadera y expresión enfadada ¿Quién era ese sujeto y porque estaba encima de su mami?

-¡V-vete!- grito decidida al sujeto mientras hacía un además con las manos.

Por primera vez este le dedico una mirada, se sonrojo intensamente al darse cuenta de que la observaba a ella. Se encamino decidida hacia el joven dispuesta a patearlo si no se movía de ese sitio. Se detuvo abruptamente al verlo desplegar sus alas, si, alas… Dio un paso atrás sobresaltada mientras restregaba sus ojos tratando de desaparecer la imagen frente a ella. Las alas se extendían aproximadamente a más de un metro de largo a sus costados, sus plumas no eran blancas como había esperado, eran negras al igual que sus ojos y su cabello. Se sintió atraída, le era inevitable querer acercarse, tocarlas, comprobar si eran reales o tal vez al intentar tocarlas desaparecerían como una ilusión, deseaba saber cuál era su textura, su grosor, serian suaves o ásperas... y tantas otras cosas. Se sintió hipnotizada no lograba despegar su vista de las magníficas alas del chico, este pareció intuirlo ya que luego de una sonrisa de superioridad, las alas se ocultaron nuevamente tras su espalda a la vez que ella recupera el control total de sus sentidos. Extrañamente no sentía la necesidad de apartarse de ahí, sino todo lo contrario, la curiosidad la embriagaba. No pensó sus movimientos, camino lentamente entre temerosa y decidida, de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a él, quien extendía una de sus manos invitándola a tomarla.

-¿C-cómo te llamas?- pregunto inocentemente mientras observa la mano del joven desconfiada.

-Sasuke… solo Sasuke.- Su voz, su voz era única, impecable sin ninguna alteración de emoción.

Siguió observando la mano que él le ofrecía, dudando en sí debería aceptarla, pero finalmente decidió tomarla. Uniendo así su pequeña mano con la masculina y firme de él, ahora estaba segura ya no sentía necesidad de llorar. Él ángel, porque así había decidido decirle a pesar de que ella los imaginaba con alas blancas repletas de pureza, desplego nuevamente sus alas las cuales ahora parecían el doble de grandes y la envolvió con ellas mientas la abrazaba de espaldas sobre su pecho, proporcionándole no solo seguridad y calidez también tranquilidad... Se sentía tan bien, estiro una de sus manos con la intención de tocar las majestuosas alas cubiertas de plumas, pero esta desaparecía al atravesarla y se tornaba imperceptible como un rayo de luz, comprobó entonces que se trataban fuera de su alcance. Él agito su alas levemente sobresaltándola algunas plumas cayeron y él se apresuró a tomar una con su mano libre para luego depositarla sobre sus pequeñas manos. Esa pluma a diferencia de la que había querido atravesar era palpable, no desaparecía al tacto, la deslizó suavemente sobre su mejilla comprobando así su suavidad. Deseo poder dormir protegida, cubierta por esas plumas tan cálidas y suaves.

-Al observar tu tristeza, he visto la mía.- Su voz tranquila la atrajo a la realidad.- Y me eh lanzado para ser tu ángel, convirtiéndome en viento para andar tras tus pasos…- le susurró al oído como una caricia. Ella lo observo con sus grandes ojos esperanzados, que ahora lucían cristalinos.

-¿N-no me d-dejaras?- La voz le sonó temblorosa, temía por la respuesta.

-Nunca.- Respondió firme depositando un suave beso sobra la mejilla de la chica.- Yo velare por tu felicidad, porque la tuya será la mía.-

La felicidad era inmensa, no estaba sola, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, esta vez de felicidad. Se durmió como había deseado, envuelta por esas cálidas alas con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Cuando abrió los ojos adormilada se encontraba siendo cargada en brazos por su padre mientras tras de él, Sasuke se encontraba de pie con las alas extendidas de par a par y era fundido por el viento, hasta desaparecer completamente. ¿A caso lo habría visto su padre? La preocupación la embargo, observo al hombre que la cargaba, su actitud le indicaba que nada había cambiado. Presiono la pluma negra en su puño, él único recordatorio que tenía de ese encuentro, cerciorándose de que no se había tratado tan solo de un sueño. Sasuke no se había ido para siempre lo sabía, solo se había convertido en su viento ya no lo vería, pero no se sentía sola, al cerrar los ojos hasta podía sentirlo, él no la abandonaría.

Pasaron los años y ella creció, él nunca se apartó de su lado. Cuando se caía él la levantaba, cuando lloraba secaba sus lágrimas, antes de irse a dormir besaba su frente, cuando sentía miedos el los espantaba, pero no podía hacer nada cuando se sentía sola. Había noches en las que lloraba en silencio y el aire acariciaba sus cabellos, como ahora…]

Se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor, mientras con la otra mano tocaba una placa con el nombre de su madre. Sintió un leve contacto sobre sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas, como la caricia del viento. Abrió los ojos al sentir un extraño pero reconfortante calor sobre ella, un plumaje oscuro la cubría completamente mientras sus miedos se evaporaban. Giro lentamente, quedando frente a él, quién lucia igual que en sus recuerdos. No demostraba ningún cambio físico, quizá su cabello se encontrara algo más largo y desprolijo, recorrió con su dedo índice el contorno de su rostro, delineando cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos. Las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente, todo era como lo recordaba, su piel, sus ojos, su expresión de seriedad, el calor que desprendía.

-Sasuke…- apenas logro pronunciar por el llanto, orgullosa de no haber olvidado su nombre.

-Hina…- La voz rota de él logro descolocarla, ella recordaba una voz firme, tranquila y segura no está que ahora le ofrecía.

-¿Qué s-sucede?- Pregunto, mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho descubierto.

-Ya no me conformo con solo soplarte… - comento él tomando sus manos entre las suyas.- Intente ser tu sol para darte calor y lograr quitarte el frío.- Sonrió al recordar todas las hermosas mañanas de sol que él le ofrecía.- hice para ti un bello atardecer y lloraste... te sentías sola.-

Así era, ¿Cuántos atardeceres había llorado al no tener compañía para disfrutarlo? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido sola?

-quise ser la luna para iluminar tu noche y hacerte compañía, te regalé una bella noche con luna llena invité a las estrellas, bajé una estrella fugaz con un deseo para ti y pediste una compañía y sentí impotencia...- Dirigió sus ojos cristalinos a los negros ojos que la observaban cariñosamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.- lo había hecho todo... quise ser carne y hueso y conocerte. Para mí no bastó ser el viento, el sol y la luna, quise regalarte una compañía y hacer realidad tus sueños, quise protegerte sin ser ángel... quise volar contigo al cielo sin tener alas, todo y mucho más lo quise para ti.-

Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, quería decirle que ella también lo quería, que quería estar solo junto a él, quería decirle que sabía que no estaba sola. Pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, se abrazó más a él no quería que se alejara, que volviera a esfumarse en el aire y tener que conformarse con una ilusión.

-Q-quiero que mi c-compañía seas tú.- Pronuncio firmemente, su esperanza se desmorono al verlo negar con la cabeza, agacho la cabeza sintiéndose estúpida, escondiendo sus lamentos, pero él la obligo a levantarla.

¿Qué más quería él? ¿Qué más quería él que pasar su vida junto a ella? Poder abrazarla no tan solo soplarla, poder darle su calor, poder espantar sus miedos, ayudarla, consolarla pero lo más importante hacerla feliz. Solo él sabía cuánto deseaba pasar su vida entera junto a ella, casarse con ella, formar una familia, tener muchos nietos, envejecer juntos… Robarle sonrisas y besos todos los días. Regalarle caricias y emociones. Verla enojarse, llorar, defenderla de quien la lastimara, tomar su mano, escuchar su risa, su hablar, calmar sus nervios, hacerla sonrojar, entre muchas cosas más. Porque él se había enamorado, desde que había visto a esa pequeña y frágil chica enfundada en un horrible vestido negro, su corazón había comenzado a sentir cosas nuevas y maravillosas que había creído imposibles de sentir porque lo hacían tan dichoso. Desde que la había visto, había comprendido que no había otra cosa más triste que verla llorar, se había prometido cuidar esa pureza evitándole cualquier sufrimiento. Pero ahora sentía impotencia, mientras se encontraba roto por dentro desistiendo de sus sueños los cuales jamás habían resultado tan lejanos. Básicamente había dedicado su existencia a hacerla feliz, a cumplir sus deseos, pero estaba claro que era tiempo de dejarla partir.

-Acompáñame.- la escucho susurrar, nuevamente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Llego el momento de que alguien más ocupe tu corazón.- Cerro los ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Hinata abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendidos y tristes.- Tú deseaste una compañía y la obtendrás… escogí alguien ideal para ti, no te preocupes, te darás cuenta llegado el momento.- La abrazo con más fuerza mientras ella negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡No quiero otra compañía que no seas tú!- Grito ella exasperada, expresando todo su dolor, las lágrimas no cesaban. Coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la joven, llamando al silencio.

-Es imposible…- Susurro acariciando su mejilla. Nuevamente ella negó desesperada.

-No me dejes.- Le rogo.- Si realmente me quieres, no me dejes…- imploro.

-Nunca…- Pronuncio con la voz firme y decidida, luego deposito un suave beso sobre los tibios labios de ella, quien profundizo el beso con desesperación, uniendo sus bocas fugases y saboreando el salado y amargo sabor de las lágrimas que anunciaban el final.- Volveré al lugar en el cielo donde antes te observaba.- Luego se disipo con el viento…

Õ

Despertó sobresaltada, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente al observar a su rubio esposo que descansaba tranquilamente junto a ella. Cerró sus ojos dejando correr algunas lágrimas, aún lo extrañaba, podía tener todo lo que podía pedir, pero aun así se sentía vacía como si faltara una parte de ella. Ya no había soledad que la entristeciera, solo un extraño vacío que era imposible de llenar. Observo la habitación, todo se encontraba en completa calma, llevo una mano sobre su pecho, podía sentirlo, estaba cerca… aunque quizá aún tuviese la sensación fresca del reciente sueño. Se incorporó en la cama tratando adquirir confort, esa noche había sido demasiado tranquila. Aunque quizá debería darse una vuelta por el cuarto de su pequeña hija solo para cerciorarse de que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Se levantó de la cama, cuidadosa de no despertar a su marido y camino de puntillas hacia el cuarto de su pequeña. Raramente la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y una hermosa sonrisa adorno sus facciones, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke arropando a su hija. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, a él no parecían afectarle, él se encontraba tan joven como en su último encuentro, tan hermoso y rozagante como siempre lo recordaría... Estaba a punto de intervenir pero fue silenciada por uno de los dedos de él al posicionarse sobre sus labios.

-es tan tranquila… se parece a ti.- Lo escucho susurrar suavemente. Al escuchar su voz, las emociones vividas la golpearon provocando que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas.- Tranquila… yo me encargare de ella, te estaré observando...- lo abrazo fuertemente, como una señal de despedida, ahogando su respiración sobre su pecho para amortiguar el sonido de sus sollozos, luego, él limpio sus lágrimas y beso su frente.

-Sé que la cuidaras tan bien como a mí…- Pronuncio con voz ahogada sobre el pecho de él, justo antes de que desapareciera como un reflejo en el aire, por última vez…

Fin.

* * *

Bueno nose... no me convence, casi que no lo entiendo ni yo :/ me quedo reeeeee cursi :/ bueno! me inspire en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "acompañame a estar solo" escuchenla es re linda :D, acá les dejo la letra:

Acompáñame a estar solo,  
A purgarme los fantasmas,  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos.  
Acompañame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañia,  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,  
Acompañame a estar solo…

Acompañame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras,  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.  
Acompañame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto,  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
como un angel de la guarda,  
Acompañame a estar solo…

Acompañame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte  
y serte infiel solo con esta soledad

Acompañame  
A quererte sin decirlo,  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,  
A pensar en mi para vivir por ti,  
Acompañame a estar solo…

Acompañame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos,  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos,  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y asi quererte como quiero,  
Para desintosicarme del pasado,  
Acompañame a estar solo…

Y si se apagan las luces,  
Y si se enciende el infierno,  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tu estarás conmigo  
con un beso de rescate  
Acompañame a estar solo…


End file.
